(a) Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer such that excitons are formed, and light is emitted by energy generated from the excitons.
The OLED display further includes a plurality of pixels each including an OLED as a self-emitting light element, a plurality of thin film transistors and a capacitor to drive the OLED. The plurality of thin film transistors includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.